Piznia
☀The Große Kaiserstaat of Piznia (German- Die Großekaiserland von Pißia) is a massive, efficient nation, ruled by The Kaiser with an even hand, and renowned for its smutty television, compulsory military service, and restrictive gun laws. The hard-nosed, hard-working, humorless, devout population of 3.613 billion Piznians are either ruled by a sleek, efficient government or a conglomerate of multinational corporations; it's difficult to tell which. The relatively small, corrupt, well-organized government prioritizes Defense, although Law & Order, Education, and Healthcare are also considered important, while Welfare and Social Policy aren't funded at all. It meets to discuss matters of state in the capital city of Löwenstadt. Citizens pay a flat income tax of 62.2%. The frighteningly efficient Piznian economy, worth a remarkable 2,020 trillion Pizzes a year, is broadly diversified and led by the Arms Manufacturing industry, with major contributions from Information Technology, Retail, and Uranium Mining. Black market activity is rampant. Average income is an amazing 407,545 Pizzes, but there is a large disparity between incomes, with the richest 10% of citizens earning 1,975,711 per year while the poor average 48,662, a ratio of 40.6 to 1. History Before Great War The Piznian homeland was first populated in 4000 B.C. by horsemen from the east. They quickly adopted the way of the water, dominating the baltic by 0 A.D. Piznia was quick to expand its monetary power, founding the Piznia Empire in 343 A.D. The First Piznian Empire started to collapse around 1000, when constant raids weakened Piznia to invasion from Bunkergrad & Fiskar, when eventually the Piznian Crown was integrated by Fiskar in 1343. Piscia, however, has survived as a colony to this day in Piscia (The Continent) since about 1210. Great War In The Great War, Piznia fought alongside Fiskar, until Wolfgang showed Piznia that they were being abused by Fiskar into fighting a war that they did not want, so Piznia Revolted Against Fiskar, and with the Iron Pact and Terran Empire, won back their country and won the Great War Build Up Wolfgang, after the Great war, pressured the other great powers to give half the Fiskarian Empire to Piznia, and promptly started to consolidate his holdings to try to hold onto it before his country collapsed. Wolfgang copied the old government system with the ballot of '52, and than promptly shut down democracy for half a century. Wolfgang next modernized the Piznian Levies he used, and made the Piznian Army an army to fear. Wolfgang than, with the help of the newly established Pißen Waffen & Pißen Energie in 1953, Piznia made the Biggest Energy and Arms Industries on the Planet in 5 years. The Colonial Wars (1957-1967) Brazilistan has always had a human trafficking problem in Qingdao, and this only escalated under the anarchy of the Piznian Government. When Piznia finally consolidated itself, preparing troops in Taiwan, sent out an Ultimatum to stop the Human Trafficking, or it will declare war on Brazilistan. Brazilistan denied, and attacked Qingdao. Piznian Reinforcements were quick to liberate Qingdao, and was able to Invade the entire country of Brazilistan in 1961, making it into the Dominion of Piznia East, or Piznian Orient. Afterwards, Wolfgang next responded to the Anarchy in the rest of his Empire. He declared war on the Colonial Rebels funded by UPA & the Platinum Union in 1960, fighting a 7 year long war.